9 Roses
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: I know it was a few hours late, but I'm writing a drabble about the day Sheldon met Amy. I apologize if this feels a little rushed but I was exhausted and wanted to be done with it asap. Please leave positive reviews please!


Rolling over, Amy woke up to the sweet scent wondering if her husband was making breakfast.

She opened her eyes when her hand went over something sticky. She looks on her husband's side of the bed seeing that Sheldon has been replaced by a cinnamon bun on a pretty plate with a red rose and a note next to it.

"Good morning dear! Enjoy this lovely cinnamon bun I made just for you! I put together something special planned and I hope you enjoy every last bit of it! You see this rose? Keep this rose and find the 8 others! I placed them all over the city of roses! (haha) And after you find each rose, you'll find a riddle next to it that tells you where your next one will be! I hope you'll enjoy this noble quest!

I love you, you gorgeous vixen! Can't wait to see you soon!

-Sheldon."

Amy smiled softly and then started to eat the cinnamon bun before getting up and getting dressed. After that, she takes the rose and turns the note over looking at the riddle.

"Your first riddle is the something that has colors split into long and narrow or wide sizes, in the special place where I will forever and always be and there will be a prizes.

Luckily Amy knows where the clue is after reading where he'll always be. She took her purse and walked out of 4B and went across the hall to 4A and opened the door finding Leonard and Penny at kitchen island wearing their robes and having coffee.

"Morning," Amy greets.

"Morning," they both reply in unison.

She asked, "Did Sheldon come by earlier?"

"Nope, and I swear that I locked the door this time," Leonard said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I got a note from him that has a riddle telling me to come in here. It's in his spot." She looks over seeing a striped pillow on top of something in Sheldon's spot. She went over and flips it back over finding a rose with a note next to it.

She smiled and took the note and she reads it out loud,

"Good job! You found the first clue! I hope you enjoyed this little hunt! I thought I can start it off easy for you that way you can get the hang of it. Though there is no prize with it in this one. But this one is where you can sit in my spot. Enjoy it while it lasts because there still many clues left.

Hope you find the second clue! When your ready, turn it over and collect the rose!

-Sheldon."

She smiled and then sat in his spot.

"Awww! That's so sweet of Whackadoodle," Penny says.

Leonard frowned and grumbled, "Could've done it to me a while ago if he loved and cared that much."

Amy enjoys it for a few minutes, turns over the note and reads, "The next clue is hidden where the animals, plants and minerals are all alike, in one room with things that I unlike."

"What could it be?" Penny asked.

"It's in my lab!" Amy said before taking the rose and heads out the door.

Penny looked over at Leonard who is messaging on his phone. She asked, "Are you texting Sheldon?"

"Yup. Making sure he knows that Amy got it and left."

"I am glad that you said yes to this," she says kissing his cheek and he blushes.

Amy made it to her lab to look for the next rose. She searches until she finds an empty beaker bottle by the sink with a rose in it with a note in it.

She takes it and reads the next note.

"If you found this, you did it! You got yourself a vase for the roses! Don't worry, I bought this beaker, didn't use the ones that probably weren't sterilized. I really hope you enjoy this next one!"

Love you so much my cute little lump of wool!

-Sheldon."

Her heart flutters and she turns the note over reading.

"The next riddle is in a place which is away by miles, but the best part is where we always stand I give you the smiles."

Ok, this is starting to get a little tricky, Amy thought.

So the place is miles away from here exactly, and he gives her the smiles? He rarely smiles unless it's… His koala smile.

The zoo!

She took the roses along with the other two and put them in the vase before getting in her car and heads for the zoo and she goes to the koala exhibit wondering where the rose and note could be. Her eyes search around until it lands on the bench nearby showing two cute stuffed animals, one is a monkey and another is a koala both hugging each other holding the next rose.

A tear went into her eye seeing her and Sheldon's favorite animals in a hug. She went over and picked up the rose, put it in a vase and picked up the note reading it.

"I hope you'll enjoy this prize! I was going to ask a zookeeper to have you hold one of the monkeys but they have to get a checkup, so I made a plan B! You are on a roll little lady!

I love you!

-Sheldon."

She smiles and takes the stuffed animals and heads back to the car going in before reading the next riddle.

"This next clue is found in a place where women spend a day relaxing and enjoys while the men play with their games and toys."

Oh man, this is hard, she thought. Relax and enjoy… Men play with games and toys. Amy then starts thinking.

Ok, the last part might've meant the comic book store or the train store because she knew Sheldon very well. Or it could be when men play while the ladies go out for a day relaxing and enjoying…

"A spa day?" She thought out loud before turning on the car engine and goes to the spa that she went to with the girls to see if the clue is there.

She walked inside and heads to the receptionist and asked, "Excuse me? Was there going to be an appointment for Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Hey Amy!"

She turned around seeing Bernadette coming over to her. "What a coincidence!"

"Sheldon asked you to come here and to make sure that I came to look for the clue to the riddle i'm solving?" Amy asked.

Bernadette replied, "Actually I needed a day away from the kids. Howard took them to the park and I'm in desperate need of a mani-pedi right now." She turned to the receptionist and then said, "She's with me!"

Then one of the spa workers took the two to get their nails done and then massages and facial masks and after that, they head over to the private jacuzzi that has the rose petals in it.

"This is nice… We should do this more often," Bernadette sighs relaxing in the tub.

Amy said, "Yeah… But I was wondering where the next rose is."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Sheldon was planning something special by giving me a scavenger hunt to collect the roses with a riddle attached to it. But I don't see one. So I must've answered it wrong."

"You're looking for a rose?"

She nodded in reply.

Bernadette said looking down at the petals, "We're swimming in it Amy…"

"But there's no note that goes with it… Guess I gotta think again before I give up."

"Wait! There's a rose with a stem! Over there!" She points to the opposite side of the little pool and Amy swims over to get it and swims back to her friend.

She said sadly, "There's no note." Before she gives up, she found a string attached to it. She pulls the string wanting to know what's on the other side of it pulling up a small bottle with a rolled up note inside.

She gasped, "This better be it!" She opens the cork and takes out the note reading,

"If you found this, I'm very glad you did. I bet this one was a doozy! You are now one step closer and closer to the surprise!

Hopefully you'll solve the next riddle! Don't worry. This one shouldn't be that hard!

I can't wait to surprise you!

-Sheldon."

"Awwww," Bernadette gushes. "That was cute."

"Yeah! Now let's solve this riddle," Amy said and then turns the next note over.

"This next riddle is in the place where we always have our date, but when whenever I look at you, you look great."

Bernadette asked, "What does this mean?"

"I don't know… We had dates at many places… But we always had date night at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Then there's your answer!"

"I have to go!" Amy then gets up out of the tub, dries off and puts her clothes on. She took the rose and leave her friend in the jacuzzi.

"Don't think about paying! It's all on me!" Bernadette calls out before reaching her phone which was next to her and then dials the number. "Hey Sheldon, she got the note. She's going to the Cheesecake Factory."

Amy puts another rose in the vase and then drove to the Cheesecake Factory where the next clue awaits.

After asking about reservations, the hostess guided her to her table where she always sat. But on that table has her favorite food dish is sitting there along with a rose and note next to it.

She sat down and picks up the note starting to read,

"Perfect you made it! You're over halfway to the surprise. Take a break and have some lunch, unless you already ate before reading this note. Also don't worry about paying for it, I already took care of that.

You'll love the next one! I am sure you will!

-Sheldon."

She puts it down and started to eat her food. And once she's done she turns the note over and reads.

"The next clue is when we first terminated the relationship, I tried to replace you, but if you go to the store, you can choose one too."

This should be simple… Her mind immediately flashes back when they were friends in a non boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and when they had a bit of the fight, they broke it off and he bought 25 cats.

Oh my goodness! It's a cat!

She left the restaurant and got into her car, putting another rose in her vase and drives over to the closest pet store she can find and steps out of the vehicle. She starts to head inside but notices a familiar man with a dog coming to the store as well.

"Rajesh?"

"Amy! What a surprise," Raj greets coming over with his dog Cinnamon in a carrier.

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I promised Cinnamon a new chew toy after the last one was ripped to pieces. What are you doing here?"

"I am on a quest to the surprise Sheldon is providing for me. I am looking for a rose with a note that has a riddle for me to solve and the last one is where I'm getting a cat."

He asked, "He's letting you adopt cat?"

"Yes! It said on the note!"

"Then why don't I help you choose a perfect kitty just or you and Sheldon," he offers.

Of course she couldn't turn it down. "Absolutely."

They walk inside the pet shop and they go to the little kennel in the back that has the cutest kittens anyone has ever seen. All in a little play pen playing, cuddling and licking themselves.

"Oh my goodness," she gasps. "They're so adorable!"

"Indeed. I hope you pick out the perfect one. I gotta take Cinnamon out before she starts barking at them." He hears Cinnamon growling and then said to the dog carrying her out, "Ok! You don't have to get all grouchy. I'll get you a toy."

Now Amy is left alone to play with the kittens.

It was until one orange and brown calico kitten with big brown eyes looking up at her and climbs into her lap.

"Aww, you picked me?" She asked the cute kitten and gently picked her up and holding her gently.

The answer she got was a purr.

Amy falls in love with the tiny kitten and then takes her to the pet store worker who will give her the adoption forms.

"You got a kitten Amy?" Raj asked coming back with a pink chew toy.

She nodded. "Yes. And it's a cute one too. Her name is Maggie. Sheldon is going to love her."

"I'm surprised Sheldon is letting you buy a pet."

"Yeah. The lady who works here told me that he paid the license fee and already got the pet care supplies she needs. It was all planned out I bet."

"It might be part of some surprise you mentioned about… Hey, why don't I take care of her while you continue?"

Amy said realizing she hasn't found the rose, "I would, but I don't see a rose anywhere."

"Ma'am?"

She turns around to the counter where the worker is.

"Are you looking for a rose?"

"Yes!"

"This gentlemen came by earlier and asked me to hold this rose for his wife who will come by later. I believe that wife is you?"

She answered excitedly, "That's me. I'm the wife!"

"Then this is for you!" She pulls out the rose from the drawer with a note attached to it.

Amy thankfully takes it and then reads,

"Fantastic job Amy! I hope you love the surprise! I thought of adopting a pet a while ago but cats are cuddly and make wonderful companions! I'm pretty sure you chose the perfect one you love! Only two more roses left!

You'll enjoy the next riddle I provided for you!

-Sheldon."

She turns it over to read the riddle.

"This next clue is based on the song showing how much I love you.

Oh darlin' I dream about you often my pretty darlin'  
I love the way you soften my life with you love.  
Your precious love."

She then said, "This is a hard one. So many clues in this one. For all I know is that he told me that song brought was both back together after we broke up."

Raj then asked, "But what can it mean?"

"I don't know… This song is by the Beach Boys, but I'm don't think Sheldon would go to a beach so that's out."

He nodded in agreement and she continued thinking.

"Maybe it has something to do with the lyrics…" She then rereads the riddle, "Soften my life. It has something to do with it."

"Well?"

She wonders if the word "soften" has anything to do with it.

"Soften is a term that can be used in many ways…"

He then thinks about it for a moment.

"Soften… Must be used for something."

"There is fabric softener… So maybe this has something to do with laundry?"

Raj nodded. "That's probably it."

"It's in the laundry room!"

"Then off you go! I'll take Maggie and give her to you once it's done," Raj said.

"Ok. Thank you Rajesh!" She looked in the carrier seeing Maggie cuddling with a little toy next to her. "Mama's gonna be a little busy, but I promise you that me and Daddy will play with you later!"

Maggie mewed in reply.

"Bye," Amy said walking out the door taking the rose.

"Bye Amy," Raj says back before pulling out his phone calling, "Yup dude. She bought it. You'll love her! She's heading there right now."

Amy was speeding through traffic before reaching 2311 North Los Robles avenue and goes into the laundry room finding a beautiful dress with a rose and note attached to it. The dress is in a magnificent shade of aqua green.

She almost bursts in tears after everything he has done for her today. It was just too much but she enjoyed this experience throughout. She takes the note and then reads,

"You're almost there Amy! Just one more rose to go! I hope you had fun and you will enjoy this last and wonderful surprise I have planned for you! This one won't have a riddle. Just change into your dress and Howard will arrive and take you to someplace special where I will be.

-Sheldon."

She takes the dress, goes upstairs and puts it on. She goes down the stairs and sees Howard standing by his car.

"Good evening Amy," Howard says opening up the car door her her to be let in before going to the driver's seat.

"Hello Howard," she said back and asked, "Where are we going?"

He shook his head. "Can't tell you. It might ruin the surprise. In fact, put this on." He pulls out a blindfold from his pocket.

She asked confused, "A blindfold?"

"Yes. Take off your glasses. Don't want to spoil the surprise."

Amy said sarcastically taking off her glasses, "Even if I take off my glasses, I could be blind already."

He shakes his head laughing and puts the blindfold on her before driving.

It was a few minutes before Amy felt herself being guided out of the car. She thought nervously about what might happen to her. What if she gets raped? Or killed? Or kidnapped? But Howard is her friend and she trusts him so she shouldn't have to worry about it. Or should she?

She hears the door open and a familiar aroma comes to her nose as she was guided by him and heard the chair being pushed back. She then sat down and Howard said, "You can remove your blindfold now Amy."

She takes it off and puts her glasses back on. Her eyes adjust and when she got a clear vision. She sees the last rose bring held by her husband who is seated across from her. She looks around seeing tables and chairs and a counter. And it is very familiar to her.

"Wha- What is all this?" Amy asked Sheldon.

He then answers handing her the final rose, "Happy anniversary Amy."

She takes the rose and remembers that today was the day nine years ago they met in this exact coffee shop.

"Oh my goodness," Amy said her voice breaking. She was now in tears and Sheldon offers her a napkin with a smile and she takes it and wiped the tears. "This is the best surprise yet! I can't believe you went through so much trouble to plan all of this."

Sheldon said, "I wanted to do something special for my wonderful wife! I love you!"

"I love you too… Did you get the others involved in this?"

"I had a little help."

**I hope you all enjoyed this last minute story about Shamy! I just realized that it was the day Shamy meet and I wanted to write something cute! I apologize if Sheldon is a little ooc in the notes and it feels rushed. But it was last minute and I wanted to make something special! I got a lot of story ideas just now and I hope to post them soon! Please leave positive reviews please!**


End file.
